Bo Theatre
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: one-shot. Bobobo and Don Patch decide to make a movie…about Beauty and Gasser. How will this affect their friendship?


A/N: Hello everyone in the Bobobo world

**A/N: Hello everyone in the Bobobo world! Dark Shining Light here to report another Beauty and Gasser one-shot! I was pleased with the reviews I got on my last one! It made me very happy and I only hope that I receive more reviews on this one-shot. I'm sorry to a friend, who I had promised to update a one-shot in EASTER, only to have it updated today. Forgive me!!**

"Bo Theatre"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Beauty and Gasser

Romance/Humor

Rated k+

Summary: one-shot. Bobobo and Don Patch decide to make a movie…about Beauty and Gasser. How will this affect their friendship?

(Do NOT Own Bobobo bo bo bobo)

-

-

-

-

"Bobobo!"

"Mr. Bobobo! Don Patch!"

"Bobobo!"

Beauty stopped along with Gasser. "I don't understand Gas-can, I can't find them anywhere."

"Yeah me-hey wait! Who's that over there?" Gasser inquired, pointing at a short orange figure in pink sun glasses and a yellow bathrobe with a serious expression. Soon he walked into an alley, both started to panic. "Hey wait up!" The teens followed him into an alley. Both gasped.

"What?! Bobobo?! What are you doing here?!" Beauty shrieked as she noticed his green raincoat, purple pimp hat and was sitting on the ground with a broken TV in front of him. "Bobobo, we've been looking for you! Were have you-"

"You looking for someone?" The man interrupted, obviously not paying attention.

Gasser sighed. "Where's Don Patch?"

A giant goofy grin appeared. "Here's right here!" A hand removed the purple hat and sure enough, there he was. "Ta-du!" Don Patch and Bobobo said before suddenly yelling out. "You can't catch us!"

Gasser and Beauty shrieked "What?!" But Bobobo and Don Patch had already run into a building, slamming the door shut.

"Grr! Bobobo!" Beauty shouted, running behind them with Gasser trailing behind.

The young boy glared down on the concrete ground as he continued to jog. _'Those two sometimes can get really REALY annoying! Sometimes I just want to go back to PoPo City.' _But his gaze looked up to spot the pink haired beauty, a small smile appearing on his face. _'On the other hand…'_

Beauty opened the door, only to reveal a completely dark room. The two blinked, confused and slowly stepped in. "Bobobo?" Beauty quietly said, and let out a little shriek when something closed and everything turned black.

"It's alright Beauty." Gasser's voice was heard. "I only closed the door."

"Oh!" Beauty sighed and started walking. She could hear Gasser walking behind her.

A moment later, Beauty spoke after a long silence. "Gas-can?"

"Yeah?"

She jumped slightly, not expecting his voice to be heard so close. "I can't see anything in here."

"Me neither."

"How about if we get lost or separate?"

Suddenly, there was a strong yet warm grip around her hand. "We won't." Gasser simply stated. Then in a quick second, "Is this alright with you though?"

She nodded but remembered he couldn't see. "Ah-huh." For that moment she was thankful it was dark. At least he wouldn't see her make a fool out of herself…or notice her glowing blush.

/Bam!/

The pink haired girl moaned in pain as she removed herself from the rock solid object she happened to crash into.

"Beauty, are you alright?" Gasser inquired, worried. Hesitating, he slowly reached his free hand, trying to feel the damage she brought to herself. He rested his hand on her cheek. "You did hit you head, right?"

He felt her nod, and then his palm traveled up her face until it reached her forehead. "Well, I don't think you hurt yourself badly." He removed his hand from her face and placed it in front of them where he felt something hard and cool.

"Beauty, I think you hit a wall."

The girl blushed. She crashed into a wall. She moaned in embarrassment. _'I crashed into a wall? Great. Now what does Gas-can think of me?'_

"Hey, I found the tunnel." Gasser spoke. "I felt nothing here so I think this were we go."

Beauty groaned. _'Why did we even come here?'_

After a few seconds of silence, a giant screen appeared with the words 'Bo Theatre'.

"Aww!" Both shouted, completely stunned.

Both teens looked around; confusion written all over their faces when they noticed the way the room was arranged. "Where in a…theatre?" Gasser stated, his voice filled with disbelief.

Beauty sighed and was about to place her hand now her forehead when she realized something was holding her back.

Without having to look up, the girl blushes as realization hit her. "Um…Gas-can?!" Beauty spoke softly, looking down.

The boy turned his attention over to his companion. "Yeah…"

Embarrassed, the girl pointed to their still grasping hands. "You can let go now."

Slight red crossed the boy's features as he quickly let go, rubbing the back of his head. "ha.ha..Ha…ops. Sorry, I um….kind of forgot."

Beauty smiled to reassure him before scanning through the empty rows of chairs. "Seems like Bobobo and Don Patch aren't here.

"Doesn't it seem kind of fishy Beauty?"

The girl blinked. "Fishy? How?"

"I mean, look at the floor! There are spilled nachos on the floor." He said, pointing to a puddle of chips and nacho cheese before glaring at it. "I mean, come on, what kind of retard spills nachos on the floor without picking them up? What a waste."

Beauty thought about it. "It does sound a bit fishy."

"Yeah, what kind of person would do such a thing, especially when everyone knows how expensive they are?"

"Yo kid, I'm up here." A voice was heard and the teens looked up to see a speaker.

Gasser titled his head. "Who are you?"

"I'm the retard who spilled his nachos."

Suddenly, Beauty had an idea and was about to speak when Gasser beat her to it. "It's ok Beauty, I've got this."

The male cleared his voice and spoke to the speaker. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING MAN!! SPILLING NACHOS AND NOT PICKING THEM UP!!"

"Look I was in a hurry and I happened to slip on an ice cube while going to work-"

"Ah-huh right…."

"Hey Spikey, I'm trying to tell my story here."

"Ah-huh, right…"

"You know what? Why I am even talking to you? I can do whatever I want."

"So you spill nachos when they're like 5.50 wherever you go."

"Well sorry Ms. I-Like-Nachos-So-Much-I-Have-to-be-rude-to-people-about-it."

"No problem bubby, just trying to keep the environment clean."

"You know what? I'm…I'm not even going to deal with this right now. See ya!"

Then the two could hear the microphone turn off. Gasser growled slightly. "Well, talk about rude. I was just simply giving my opinion." Then he grinned. "I guess I showed him!!"

The girl simply sweetdropped. _'You know you could have asked for Bobobo while you were at it.'_

The lights started to dim, causing the female and male to glace up at the lights, just as Bobobo's voice was heard. "Ladies and gentlemen, please turn your attention to the big screen as our feature presentation is about to begin."

"Enjoy the movie now and don't forget to clean up after the movie. We can't afford to lose another custodian! Thank you!!" Don Patch's womanly voice was heard. Beauty and Gasser looked at one another and shrugged, deciding to sit down in the middle row. As the screen was counting down from 3 to 1, Gasser toward to his left and spotted a drunken man with popcorn next to him. He raised an eyebrow. _'Since when has he been there?' _But Gasser just looked at him before grabbing a handful of popcorn. _'He won't mind.'_

After 1- "Bo Theatre" was shown in colorful letters with the sound of trumpets in the background. The letters then changed to form "Starting Bobobo and Don Patch". As the credits started to appear, making them wonder why they were in the front to start with, Gasser slowly lifted up his arm and was about to place on the other side of Beauty when she gasped out, "What the-"

Gasser looked over to the screen and saw that Don Patch was in a snow blizzard dressed up as Beauty. "Oh!" Don Patch said. "How I wish someone will find me and take me home with them! Honestly, how could they not want me?" He flipped some of his pink hair back, sighing dramatically. "I am so beautiful though no where as good looking as Don Patch and I am certainly not the heroine in Bobobo, but still, someone has to due away with me."

While Beauty looked sicken, Gasser freely laughed out loud. The girl glared at him, smacking him on the arm. "Gas-can!" she wailed.

He snickered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulled her too next to him. Beauty's heart started to race while Gasser smirked. "Relax Beauty; it's just a movie that Mr. Bobobo and Don Patch made. I know you're not like that."

Back at the screen, a figure appeared in front of Don Patch (Beauty). Don Patch, still in his girly voice, asked. "Who are you?"

"Why, I am Gasser!!" And there stood Bobobo, dressed in Gasser's clothing with a wing that looked like his hair. "And I will protect you beautiful, since I am hot!" Then he showed off his muscles, making different poses while doing so.

Beauty laughed while Gasser stood frozen, mouth hanging. "Relax Gas-can," she said, closing his mouth with one finger. "It's just a movie remember?"

"Actually, it's Beauty." The orange figure responded to Bobobo.

"Are you sure it's not Angel?" "Gasser" said while "Beauty" blushed.

The real Beauty and Gasser flushed with bright color and Gasser cleared his throat, before Gasser pulled on his collar nervously. "Yup, just…just a movie." The girl nodded, still blushing.

"Whoo! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" The teens looked over to spot a surfer and his board at the very front row. They blinked. _'Huh?'_

Don Patch glared. "You can check my id if you don't believe me bud." Then he showed off a card with a photo of Beauty and her name.

Beauty looked at it strangely before searching in her pockets, discovering it was empty. "Hey!"

The boy next to her quietly chuckled.

Bobobo looked at him. "Aren't you cold?"

Don Patch snorted. "This is nothing. Since I'm not really important to the show and often get in the way while staying on the sidelines, the blizzard is nothing compared to just being another pretty face."

"Hm…good point."

Beauty glared at the large screen. _'I am not just another pretty face... Am I?'_ She took a quick glance at him and then his arm that was still around her. _'Now that I think about, Gas-can and Bobobo have saved me a lot while I've been with them.'_

She hung her head. _'And I do stay on the sidelines a lot.'_

She hung her head lower. _'And I do happen to get in their way…'_

Gasser stole a quick look at the girl besides him before he realized that she was depressed. "Beauty, what's wrong?" He inquired, leaning towards her. But she shook her head and continued to look back at the movie. The boy blinked and looked back.

"Ahhhhh!" Don Patch screamed, jumping into Bobobo's arms. "Hair Hunters! Protect me Gas-can!"

"And I will! To infinity and beyond!!" Bobobo shouted while running with the fake Beauty and making vehicle sounds. But the female was not amused. Instead, she glared at Don Patch before standing up and walking out of the theatre.

Gasser immediately rose, panicked. "Ah-wait Beauty!" He almost ran out before he heard to female voices. He turned and stopped two men dressed in women's clothing, shouting out "AH! Go get them!!" Giggling as they spoke. Gasser sweetdropped. _'When they'd get here?'_

(Scene Change)

Beauty slammed the door open, stomping angrily as she went. Soon she heard Gasser following her. "Hey Beauty! Wait up!"

But she growled, tightening her fists. "I can't believe those two!"

Gasser caught up to her, standing right behind her. "Beauty what's wrong?"

"Stupid Don Patch!! Who does he think he is?!"

"Huh?"

"He's not me!"

Confusion was written on his face first before realization hit. _'Oh I get it! I knew Beauty would be mad but not like this.'_ Suddenly, he smiled and shrugged while putting on a serious expression. "Oh course. You're way prettier."

"And with the tacos-Huh?" Beauty blushed, trying to understand if she heard right. She turned towards the now smiling Gasser. She gulped. "You…really think I'm pretty?"

His smile grew wider, glad that he's cheering her up while revealing his feelings. "You're gorgeous."

Beauty smiled brightly. _'This seems like a good time to tell Gas-can how I feel. I just hope he likes me too!'_

'_She's so cute when she's blushing. Maybe I should just get to the point, instead of beating around the bush.'_

"Gas-can I-"

**/BOOM/**

A giant explosion appeared behind them and Gasser, unconsciously, wrapped his arms around Beauty to protect her from the heat and pieces of concrete falling down.

The two looked up to spot Bobobo, in his normal clothing, with a jet pack flying away from some robot birds. "Please!" The blonde cried, "I didn't mean it! It was just there!! I promise I'll but you a new VCR!! Just stop shooting!!"

"I'm a birdie." The teens then spotted Don Patch behind with two twigs and a churro in his mouth, flying. As soon as he was out of view, Beauty and Gasser glazed at one another. The girl, who was still in her crush's arms, smiled shyly. "Should we go after them?"

But Gasser simply grinned. "Na, I think it could wait."

"Are you sure? This is Bobobo we're talking about."

Then slowly, he kissed her forehead, causing the two young adults to blush. "Yeah, I'm sure."

But before Gasser's lips could meet Beauty's, the ground started to shake and that caused the two to fall. When it stopped, car alarms were heard along with Bobobo's "There's still after me!" shout.

The boy looked back at his companion in slight embarrassment, "Maybe we should before the city is destroyed."

"For once, I agree."

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed my new Gasser and Beauty story. I personally like my 'Turnip Dance' better but since I'm going to Riverside for awhile, this is the best I could do. Forgive me. I want at least 7 reviews please. It will make me very happy!!**

**Until my next Bobobo story,**

**Dark Shining Light. **


End file.
